


I'm a festival, I'm a parade

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [50]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Use, M/M, everyone is fucked up and they're okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fed him coke?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a festival, I'm a parade

**Author's Note:**

> for likewinning, for letting me play around in her little beasts's 'verse

“Oh my god,” Jason says. “You fed him coke.”

Tim’s standing in the middle of the manor, naked as the day he was born, using Bruce’s collection of antique vases as target practice. Dick’s just relaxed on the couch, legs sprawled open with a look on his face that’s more vicodin than it is blow, and Roy won’t stop _giggling._

“You fucking assholes,” Jason says, stepping over broken glass. “I clearly fucking remember telling you _not_ to give him coke.”

“Come on, Jay,” Dick turns his head and blinks up at him, lifts his arm as Jason walks by but just misses him. “Like we can stop Timmy when he wants something.”

And that’s true, but. They couldn’t have hid the shit for a few _hours?_

“‘sides,” Roy grins up at him. He’s got Dick’s cock half out of his jeans, his mouth shiny with spit and precome from where he just had it wrapped around him. “He’s so much more fun like this.”

Jason winces when a window shatters. Shit.

“Yeah fun,” he says. “Like all the fun Bruce is going to have when he fucking murders him.”

Roy just shrugs and swallows Dick back down and Jason shakes Dick’s hand off of him, carefully makes his way across the room to Tim.

“I broke a window,” Tim turns to him, waves his glock toward the big east facing window. “I broke a window and I shot all those nice vases. Bruce is going to kill me, right? Well, he can try. I can buy him new vases.” Then he blinks, licks his lips. “I did a little bit of coke.”

Jason laughs. “Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Any idea where your clothes are?”

Tim looks down. “The pool, maybe. Maybe the roof.”

“The roof?” Jason raises an eyebrow and hears Roy pulls off of Dick with a filthy slurp.

“Thought he could fly,” he says. “Don’t worry, Dickie caught him.”

“Oh god,” Jason says. “I leave you fuckers alone for _three hours_ and --”

“Jason,” Tim says, grabbing the bottom of Jason’s shirt and tugging it off over his head. “Jay. I missed you.” He grabs Jason’s dick through his jeans and bites his ear _hard._ “Eat me out?”

Jason groans, grabs Tim by the hair and crashes their mouths together. “Right here?”

“Yeah,” Tim says and that’s all Jason needs to hear, bends Tim over the back of the couch and gets down on his knees, spreads him open and dives in.

When Bruce comes home Jason’s got his tongue buried inside Tim and Tim’s being _loud_ , reaching back and grabbing Jason’s head and just grinding his ass against his face, not giving a second thought to Bruce standing there.

Bruce walks by them without batting an eye, steps over Dick passed out in the floor, and folds his arms over his chest, surveying the damage. “Who," he asks, "gave Timothy coke?”

Roy giggles so hard he _chokes._


End file.
